The present invention relates to packaging machines, and more particularly to a packaging machine for use with paper blanks.
Packaging machines of the type mentioned are adapted for use with blanks which are folded flat so as to be unfoldable to a tubular form having a square or rectangular cross section. Such blanks have adhered thereto paper particles produced during the production of blanks and are unsanitary if these particles are left unremoved.
The blank folded flat is unfolded to a tubular form of square to rectangular cross section by a feeder. The paper particles adhering to the blank are most liable to scatter upon unfolding. Accordingly, packaging machines are known wherein a suction blower is provided in the vicinity of the blank feeder for collecting paper particles.
The conventional packaging machine is adapted to collect paper particles scattering in the air but is unable to completely collect paper particles as deposited on blanks.